The Hunted
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Starts at season 4 before the flu outbreak and the fall of the prison. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prompt that I have been stewing on for a good bit. This is during season 4 TWD so just imagine dark headed wispy beautiful Daryl. Amidst me and Alva Starr talking this came about over our fangirling together. I hope I done it justice darlin' and you love it. **

Shifting her eyes to the fence at the sound of the gates being opened she let out a sigh of relief as the truck pulled through. She didn't spare much more of a glance in the direction but instead started making her way towards the area designated for slaughter. She knew that was where he'd be headed and the best place to catch him alone.

Settling against the wall and watching out over the yard from her concealed vantage point she smiled as people called to him. The annoyance was there clear as day to anyone who really wanted to take a good look and see it. Some people just were to blind to see what was right in front of them sometimes but how they could overlook the seething anger that was so close to the top with Daryl she would never know.

It was more than just being able to see it though. The man put out a vibe that just made you wanna take a step back in the face of the unrestrained anger in his eyes. His eyes. Those too blue eyes had the power to cut deeper than any knife out there without a word being spoken to you.

Daryl walked around to the bed of the truck motioning Carl up into the back. She watched with amusement as Daryl watched the boy struggle with the kill and getting it moved. Carl was one of the few people who Daryl didn't seem on edge around. He had a soft spot for kids just not for people in general.

Désirée shifted her body getting more comfortable still watching them while Daryl gave a laugh and then grabbed a hold of something wrenching it from the bed of the truck with one heave. She sucked in a breath watching as he dipped his body and the buck was slung up over his shoulders. His dark wispy hair slicked with sweat and sticking to his neck and face as he walked towards her his gait that of a predators with Carl walking next to him.

His long legs were eating the ground up as he took long powerful strides up the incline with an almost casual hold on the buck. His head was hung just slightly and she seen him smirking about whatever Carl was saying to him. The wind whipped past them and Daryl slowed just enough to get caught in the funnel of it that was whipping through the open spot he was caught between. His shirt caught in the wind just enough to have the button up shirt pulling apart at his lower stomach.

Licking her lips Désirée let her eyes eat him alive. She could see the sweat glistening on his stomach and the light smattering of hair that lead down below the waist band of his jeans. She wanted to run her tongue over his body tasting him and marking him. Her eyes landed on a bruise barely visible at his hip bone and she smirked devilishly.

"When you gonna take me Daryl?" Carl prodded.

Daryl cut his eyes down to the boy before shooting a look out to Rick in the field. "I'll talk to Rick."

Carl grinned at him but Daryl wasn't looking down at him anymore. She didn't know how he done it but he always seemed to know where she was and now was no exception. She knew she was completely concealed and that he couldn't see her. At least she had thought she wasn't visible, how many times had she ducked into this very spot avoiding people and never being seen?

Carl ran off at the jerk of Daryl's head, a clear dismissal. The boy asked no questions knowing that Daryl wouldn't answer him and that it'd be fruitless. He walked the rest of the way up his eyes burning her with the energy she seen in them. As soon as he was clear of the incline she stepped out of the shadows and swung the door open for him as he passed by.

Grabbing up the stuff she knew he would need on her way into the room she let the door hang open for the breeze. Daryl dropped the buck to the ground and raised himself up to his full height stretching and cracking his neck and back. His eyes landed on her as she walked closer to him and she felt the heat of that look in her groin.

"What the fuck happened to the section of fence next to the gate?" Daryl questioned as he strung the buck up.

Désirée walked closer to him steady the deer and he strung it up for cleaning and quartering. She watched the way his muscles moved as he lifted the buck and let its weight hook it and he stepped back. He ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair causing it to stick up in different directions. She wanted to run her own hands through it as she clung to him.

Letting out a breath she looked up at the sound of his huff. His eyes were annoyed and his body was tense, "You gonna answer the fuckin' question?"

Désirée couldn't help the smile that graced her face in the light of his anger, "Small herd. Nothing we couldn't handle."

Daryl shot her a look and crossed his arms his body tense enough to make his muscles bulge, "Why wasn't it called out before it got to that point? Who the hell was on watch?"

Leaning back against him and letting out a breath as the wind brushed her sweaty skin, "Bob and Susan."

She heard the growl rumble deep in his throat as he pushed off the bench and made for the door. She grabbed his arm to stop him but it only served to jerk her in step with him since he didn't slow down in the slightest. She didn't release her grip on his arm knowing that if she did he would pick up his pace and she wouldn't be able to keep up.

She cursed herself for even mentioning it. He'd had issues with Bob ever since their last run together. She hadn't asked what it was about but Bob made sure to keep his ass in check when Daryl was around. She seen the direction he was heading and let out a breath when she seen Rick not to far off. She let loose a loud whistle getting his attention for when Daryl got there.

Rick took in Daryl and quickly stood up walking for them. "What's the problem?"

Daryl clinched his jaw and looked down at her and then back at Rick, "Who the fuck put those two on goddamned watch together Rick?"

Rick shot her a look with a question in his eyes and she gave him an apologetic look. She couldn't very well have lied to him he'd got to the bottom of it anyways and if she had lied then the full force of his wrath would have been aimed at her. Rick sighed and rubbed his neck not looking at them but at the fence that was damaged.

"Glenn was on his way down for his shift with Susan when he got caught up on something. He ended up having to get some stitches, had no one else to go and Bob volunteered." Rick locked eyes with Daryl.

Désirée never really questioned the two of them. There was something there between them. They could hold a conversation with each other without ever speaking a word to the other. It was unnerving to be around sometime.

Daryl let out a breath, "You ask him what the fuck he was doing that he didn't see a goddamn herd coming through the fence?" The air cracked around them with the almost electrical anger seeping from him.

Rick laughed and looked at Daryl shrugging his shoulders his smile bordering on something she couldn't place. He shot her a quick look before looking back up at him and she realized she still had a hold of his arm. She dropped her hand from him and seen Rick grin at her again.

"Carl came down here saying you were taking him hunting with you." Rick changed the subject before Daryl could say anything else.

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Told him I'd talk to you."

"Be good thing for him to know." Rick leaned heavily on the fence looking out over the group.

Désirée followed his eyes seeing more than a few curious eyes on them. More than a few were roaming over Daryl hungrily as he stood there with his hip cocked out and his arms crossed over his chest talking to Rick. She snorted when she got a good look at his hair though, it was still mussed up from where he had run his hands through it in the room with the deer. His sweat having made it stay in place. Being out in the sunlight of the day she knew exactly what it looked like and what the look Rick shot her was.

"I'm going to run up and see if they need my help." Désirée smiled at both them as she turned making her way towards the courtyard.

Maggie fell in step with her and smiled, "You told him about the fences?"

"He asked me first thing."

Maggie laughed, "Glad he asked you and not me."

Désirée laughed and shrugged, "Just gotta know how to handle him."

Maggie shot her a grin but didn't say anything else some of the other women were getting closer to them now. They smiled at Maggie talking to her with an easy air about them but just nodded at her. She just smiled and moved on knowing that she wasn't really part of the womanly club here at the prison. She preferred actually getting up and doing something instead of waiting on a man to take care of everything for her. She wasn't going to be some helpless damsel in distress to no man.

"Désirée!"

Turning her head she seen Patrick and Carl standing together and she started towards them. "Pat, Carl." She smiled at them both.

Patrick's grinned at her as he handed her a bottle of water along with a plate, "Eat with us."

Carl nudged her, "Besides Daryl is still down there with my dad."

Désirée shot him a look, "Got something say?"

"I aint saying anything." Carl grinned at her.

"Oh you're saying something."

She settled at the table with both boys listening to them talk and forth. She mostly just laughed at their antics thinking over what Carl had said. Her and Daryl weren't together but they weren't not together. She didn't know how to explain it to herself let alone someone else. It was just something that was. Rick knew something was going on and so did Maggie. But Carl had picked up on it so maybe other people had too?

She looked up when Patrick stopped talking and seen his face a heated shade of red as he watched someone. She seen Carl grinning down at his food and raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

Carl looked at her and then over his shoulder and she followed his eyes. Daryl was standing in the court yard about twenty feet from them with Rick, the sun burning down on both of them. She watched as Daryl's hand ran through his hair again mussing it up again and she couldn't help but to smile. She loved doing the same thing to his hair.

She looked back at Patrick and seen his eyes trained on Daryl his mouth slightly open as his tongue slid along his lips. She laughed loudly, too loudly snapping him from his appraisal. His face flushed and he looked down at his plate.

"Shit." Patrick muttered. His eyes came up to hers and she shrugged at him lightly her own smile teasing. His face cleared then Carl chuckled letting out a whistle.

The sounded of booted feet met her ears along with people calling out his name. He didn't speak and she hadn't expected him to either he wasn't one for idle chit chat. He said what he needed to and didn't waste words. She felt his body just behind her as he came up on them his thigh brushing her back.

"Y'all ate yet?" Carl questioned.

She heard Daryl huff and Rick laugh, "Yea we hear ya."

Daryl dropped down on the bench next to her. He was straddling the bench leaving her between his thighs slightly with Carl on the other side. She sipped her water and shot him a curious look but he was looking at Patrick. She let her eyes go to the boy and she seen how flushed he was and smiled.

"You feeling alright over there Patrick?" His voice slow and drawling.

She felt her insides clinch at the cadence in his voice and seen Patrick flush even more. He nodded his head at Daryl and took a deep drink of his water, "Just a little hot."

"This heats a bitch. Been thinking about cutting some of my hair off." Désirée fanned herself.

She felt his hand tangle in her hair pulling tightly causing her to grip the table top to keep her balance. She shot him an annoyed look when he didn't let up and swallowed when she got a look at his eyes. Honey over fire was burning in those blue depths causing her to stifle a moan as she felt her panties soak.

He raised an eyebrow at her a smirk teasing his lips. He released his grip in her hair as Rick set down across from them. Daryl turned fully facing forward facing Rick. Carl looked up at her and grinned, "You aint cuttin your hair." His voice was low so as not to be over heard. But she hear Daryl snort anyways.

Daryl nodded chewing his lip as he listened to Rick and he shot Carl a look, "Both y'all be up in the morning and ready to go."

Carl looked at him, "Where we going?"

"You and Patrick just need to be up in the morning and ready to go." He slapped his hand down on the table and stood up fluidly. "Don't make me wait. Rick have Zach and Dan finish field dressing the deer." He was gone before a reply could be muttered to him.

Désirée set with Rick and the boys laughing with them and their excitement at getting to leave the safety of the prison to go out with Daryl. She knew that Patrick was going to have trouble focusing once he was out there. It was hard enough to keep your eyes off Daryl when he was around here but you put him in his element and he's something else entirely.

Désirée stepped into the showers moving briskly feeling eyes on her as the other women set about taking their showers. She hated the system set up for showers but there was no way around it. There was too many people at the prison now to get around it. She had come along shortly after the Woodbury people had arrived and it was still a tenuous relationship.

She stepped into the lukewarm spray and sighed in relief as the days sweat and filth was washed from her body. She scrubbed herself clean and washed her hair quickly as she heard more women coming in. She stepped out wrapping the towel quickly around her body and stepping into one of the stalls the men had built for a semblance of privacy.

She was pulling her pants up her legs as she heard the women start talking that had just stepped in. She smiled to herself pushing her feet into the boots and setting back lacing them up.

"Did you see him out there standing with Rick?"

"He's so distant with people but I think it'll just take time to get him to come around to everyone. I heard some saying he took awhile to get use to the original group."

There was some laughter as she stood up pulling her bra back on.

"He seems fine with Désirée."

Her ears perked up and she pulled her tank top on followed by her light flannel shirt.

She heard some disgruntled words followed by a huff, "I think it's more cause she's like one of the men. No competition there."

"She's a lesbian, gotta be."

She smirked running her hand over her waist as she buckled her belt. She wasn't ever one for gossip but found the conclusions people jumped to quite hilarious sometimes. A lesbian? Really? That's the best they could come up to discount her and move on. Shaking her head she started drying her hair quickly as they had stopped talking.

Pulling her brush through her long raven hair she worked quickly wanting out of here before they started talking again. Her and Maggie stepped out of the neighboring stalls at the same time. Maggie's face was lit up with a huge grin as she looked at her friend. Désirée shook her head and smiled back at her as she gathered her dirty clothes up.

"Maggie, who is in charge of the run list?" The same woman who had gossiped moments before.

Désirée stood up and she seen the woman's face burn red at the realization that she had been there and heard everything. Instead of snapping at her like she would have before she just smiled and walked away. She was getting better at holding her temper in check but truthfully she didn't care if they talked about her.

Dropping her stuff off in her cell she jogged back down the steps after passing Daryl's cell and seeing it vacated. She briefly seen his dirty clothes from today tossed in the corner. He had showered or at least changed before he took off again. Walking into the common room she scanned for him quickly and frowned when she didn't see him. Her eyes landed on Rick and he was looking at her.

She slid up next to him looking out over the mismatched group. "He's in the tombs."

Désirée looked up at Rick with a raised eyebrow, "He okay?"

"Think everyone gathered together is getting to him." Rick sighed, "He was worked up over Bob still so it's untelling what he's up to down there."

Désirée pushed off the wall and nodded to him, "I'll go check on him."

She didn't wait for a reply but took off and slipped through the door hearing it lock behind her knowing Rick had been the one to seal her in. She walked silently through the tombs listening to for any noises that would indicate which way he had taken off too. She felt her skin heating up just from anticipation of being around him and walked a little quicker.

She had walked through the tombs for a good twenty minutes before she heard a thud and walked closer to where she had heard the noise. Not seeing anything she moved further still walking quietly on high alert. She had the distinct feeling of prey that was being stalked and couldn't shake the feeling creeping up her spine. Was this what it felt like to be hunted but never see your predator?

Breathing picking up she stepped around the corner seeing it just as dark as the other corridors. She sighed and went to turn when she was lifted from the ground a hand going over her mouth as she was put against the wall. Daryl's body had her pinned in place with his own as he looked at her. Her hands were gripping his biceps tightly as she looked down at him over his hand on her mouth.

His eyes were different. They were darker, dangerous. He was loosing the grip on the reigns that he kept so closely held in place. She had seen him start to slip before but never this far gone before. She always knew there was something more lurking under the surface with him something that she wanted to push and pull till he broke and let it out.

He leaned in and ran his nose across her shoulder and up her throat to her ear, "Following me Des?" his voice came from deep in chest with a resounding growl carrying it her ears. "Shoulda stayed away."

His hand released her mouth and she sucked in a ragged breath still looking at him. She seen him trying to get himself under control and growled bringing her legs up and locking them around his waist before he could decide to move away. His eyes snapped up to hers searching her face for something.

He shook his head letting his grip on her falter, "I can't tonight Des...I could hurt you."

She tightened her thighs around him and grabbed his neck and her other hand slipping into his dark locks. She jerked him forward her mouth slamming into his in a fevered kiss. He groaned into her mouth as she rolled her hips into him making him slip his arm around her to help her keep balance. He stepped away from the wall taking her full weight.

She pulled back from his mouth panting and looking at him, "You'd never intentionally hurt me Daryl."

He didn't say anything else as her mouth went to his neck nipping and biting lightly as he spun on his heel and into a door she hadn't even realized was there. Was this where he disappeared to when no one could find him? She heard the door slam shut behind them and she was on her feet suddenly.

She looked up at him and seen the feral animal fighting his control in his eyes. His chest was rising and falling faster as he whipped his shirt up and over his head. She took him in and smiled again when her eyes found the bruise just at his hip bones.

"Off." His voice was clipped.

She looked up at his eyes again and quickly started working her boots off knowing that he was apt to cut them off if she didn't hurry. He was in that state of mind that had him solely focused on her and not the afterwards. She loved when she had got him to this point the few times but never with him so close to the animal he kept caged.

His eyes were tracking her movement with predatory sweeps and she could feel the energy coming off him in waves. She stripped her shirt and pants off quickly seeing him walking towards her. His eyes flashed to her bra and panties and she worked frantically to get them off. The image of him stalking towards her had her mind flashing to when she felt like she was being hunted. She very much had been.

He was in his boots and jeans his belt hanging open with the button popped, the zipper had slid half way down giving his straining cock more room. She stood back up tossing her clothes away from him but he caught her wrist as he hand was on it's way back. He pulled her up and too him his mouth covering hers in a domineering kiss that took her breath from her.

His other hand slipped down her body searing her skin in its wake on its exploration. He took a breath and she felt him trying to regain his control again. Growling she bit into his shoulder harsher than she ever had and her back met the wall as he knocked her legs wide. His fingers left no room for teasing and went straight to work sinking into her slick folds. She mewled against his shoulder still holding her bite till she knew she had him.

Daryl's other arm slipped down below her ass and he lifted her quickly forcing her to release her bite on him. She tasted blood but before she could worry her legs were over his shoulders and he had his head buried between her thighs. Her hands went straight to his hair gripping him tightly while trying to keep her balance on his shoulders.

She pulled on his head hard enough to make him look up her body at him and moaned when she smirked against her as the flat of his tongue slid up her slit and his fingers continued their work. Hooking his fingers in a come hither motion and never leaving her eyes he watched her fall apart never letting up till she started trying to get away from him.

She was panting setting back against the wall watching him in front of her. He had set her down and stepped back from her with a growl as his chest heaved. "Go on back Des, I'll be around later." His voice was a painful lust filled growl that held a clear warning to her.

Stepping closer to him she ignored him and grabbed his arm like she had earlier keeping him in place. He stilled his movements at her touch but wouldn't look at her his eyes were on the ceiling as his head was angled up.

"I'm not leaving Daryl." She jerked his arm making him take a step towards her.

His eyes came back to hers and she nodded at him smiling as she slipped her other hand inside his jeans and gripped him. She let her thumb slide over the head of his cock gathering the moisture there as she slid her hand down his length. A guttural noise left his throat and his head dropped down to chest his dark wispy hair blocking her view of his eyes.

He was panting as he grabbed her wrist stilling her motions on him as he started walking her backwards. She tried to look around to see what all was even in the room but Daryl growling kept her eyes on him. "You keep pushin' Des and your gonna get hurt."

She smiled at him mischievously, "But you make it feel so good Daryl."

The back of her legs hit something and she fell backwards Daryl following her down. His mouth met her throat biting on his way up, he was marking her where anyone was going to see.

"You gotta make me stop if I hurt you."

She nodded kissing him lightly and tightening her grip on him almost painfully causing him to growl again. She smiled at him again repeating her actions feeling his cock swell in her hand getting harder. She released him and started shoving his pants down his hips hearing his boots hit the ground her insides clinched in anticipation.

Daryl raised up looking down at her and flipped her on her stomach with no warning and jerked her hips up. She balanced herself and looked over her shoulder watching him as he lined his self up with her. With one smooth thrust he was buried to the hilt in her and she let out a breath at the feeling of being so full. Daryl locked eyes with her and gripped her ass tightly swiveling his hips making her take more of him while stretching her and making sure she'd feel it for days.

Whimpering and closing her eyes and she felt every inch of him as he pulled out till just the tip of him was inside of her. "Look at me." His voice was barely his own.

Opening her eyes and blinking slightly she looked up at him just as he slammed into her making her body buck forward. She braced her arms above her head against the arm rest and watched him like he commanded. His lithe and lean body working greedily against her own. She smirked to herself and clinched her inner muscles around him causing him to groan and look at her.

When his eyes met hers she tightened on him again and pushed herself flush against him as his grip tightened on her ass. Rolling her own hips against his and watching as his breathing changed while watching her she knew she was winning against his control.

"Des." He warned.

She shook her head raising up till her back was flush with his chest. Reaching back she grabbed a handful of his hair and rolled her hips against him again feeling his arms slide around her and up to cup her breast. His face buried in her neck breathing in her scent as he kneaded her breast roughly in his warm rough hands.

"Not with me Daryl, don't hold back with me." She turned her head meeting his eyes. She watched as his cobalt eyes darkened to deep denim and his pupils went wide.

Daryl's hand left her body and he pulled away from her. She felt panic that she had pushed him to far but before she could say anything he spun her around pushing her down on her back chasing her on her way down. Daryl pushed her legs up high and with one swift thrust he drove home causing her back to arch off the couch.

"Oh fuck." she keened.

Daryl growled in response and picked his pace up. Each thrust hitting harder and harder never breaking his stride or his focus. His hand snaked up her body gripping her throat while his arm banded around her thighs holding them to the side and together. She felt heat pooling low in her pelvis with each of his powerful thrust and couldn't help the noises he was drawing from her.

"Goddamn, so fuckin' tight." He panted through clinched teeth.

"Daryl..." Sucking in breath when his eyes slid from where they were joined and traveled the length of her body. His eyes lingered on her breast as they rocked with each of his movements before coming to her eyes. "Harder. Please just...fuck. Fuck me harder."

Daryl's chest heaved and his grip tightened on her throat just enough to make her pant as his other arm dropped her legs down. His body loomed over hers and she pulled her knees up high along side his ribs giving him more room. Daryl's mouth came down over hers as she yelped suddenly from the change in angles and the pinch he gave her clit.

His eyes looked black in the low light that was in the room. She was with her animal. Lifting her hips to meet his thrust she clinched her muscles against the pain and sunk her nails into his ass dragging him harder against her. His mouth left hers shadowing down her throat and closing over her collar-bone.

She felt his teeth bite down as he marked her followed by the soothing slice of his tongue against her skin. His mouth trailing up higher his bites in time with his thrust and fingers working her clit. He never released his hold on her throat instead opting to kiss and bite around his hand, leaving behind a definite design.

Eyes watering she moaned long and low in her throat feeling the beginnings of her orgasm as she flooded him. He released his grip on her throat and instead gripped her breast raising up slightly and watching her. Fingers never slowing and hips never ceasing their piston like movements as he carried her through her orgasm.

Daryl pulled out of her suddenly and set back against the other arm rest his eyes intent on hers. She raised up on her elbows still feeling the after shocks rock her body leaving her hard pressed for breath. She looked at him and felt her need for him kick into over drive even though she was technically with him right now.

His body was sweat slicked and his hair was mussed while still managing to cling to his neck and face. His eyes were intent over her body as he motioned her to him. But she let her eyes linger on him as they ran down his chest to his groin. She raised up higher pushing herself setting while moving towards him. Her eyes never left his cock as she seen her own fluids slick on him, she moaned quietly at the sight.

His hand flashed out gripping and lifting her over him as he gripped his dick in hand. As soon as she was lined up he let her full weight as she dropped down seat him in her fully. He grunted dropping his head back for a minute as his hands gripped her hips with bruising strength forcing her harder down on him.

When his head raised back up to hers he nodded to her and she lifted herself once his grip slackened enough to allow her to. A sharp slap to her ass followed by the sharp nip of his teeth over her pert breast had her hips stuttering against him. "Fuck."

Daryl growled around her nipple looking up at her. His hand guiding her against him and aiding her efforts. Lifting his own hips into hers as he took over her motions working her down on to him. She held on to his shoulders her eyes never leaving his.

Daryl released her nipple and pulled back slightly, "Gonna cum for me?"

Nodding her head frantically she grabbed his neck pulling him back to her breast. Daryl picked up where he left off switching to her other nipple. Biting down sharply she yelped. She clinched around him flooding his cock again making him groan against her breast. The vibrations were enough to set her off again and she felt her body go slack.

Daryl picked up the pace throwing them forward pinning her against the back of the couch. Her legs were locked around his waist and her wrist were pinned above her head with his much larger hand.

Daryl leaned forward letting his nose skim up the valley of her breast all the way to her ear, "Désirée." Daryl tensed against her his head dropping to her shoulder and against her throat as he groaned through his own release. His grip on her hands tightened to the point she grimaced in pain tugging against his hold. He released her quickly his hand dropping to help support her weight against him.

Daryl set back again taking her with him and she collapsed against his chest. Both trying to catch their breath. Yawning against him she smiled feeling him still seated in her throbbing, "Now was that so hard Dixon?"

"Fuck you Des." He muttered his anger spent.

She laughed lightly humming in her throat feeling his chest rumble and the strong lull of his heart beat. She yawned again feeling sleep pull her under but tried to fight against it. "We gotta get back."

Daryl sighed and lifted up from his relaxed position and rolled from underneath her. He pulled his clothes on with fluid grace tinged with fatigue. She started with her own clothes still watching him. "Your hair is a mess."

Daryl looked up at her and shook his head, "Should see your own woman."

Smoothing her hair down and following Daryl through the darkness of the tombs she wasn't sure how the hell she had ended up this far into them. Or him for that matter. Daryl paused at the gate that led back into the safety of the inner prison and pulled her to him lifting her chin up and looking at her throat. His thumb skimmed at random and his eyes looked at hers, unapologetic.

Daryl unlocked the gate and held it open for her as she stepped in front of him. She yelped at the harsh slap that was delivered to her ass drawing the attention of the people in the area as they stepped through the gate. Her face burned red and she seen more than a few eyes go from her throat to Daryl and widen slightly. She looked up at him expecting him to be red faced and slinking away but his angry scowl was back in place keeping people at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the prompt given to me from Alva Starr has now turned into a story. After further discussion with her we both agree that it's best. I've got an idea set in my head for where this will go. ****Not sure how long it will be or when the muse will run out so I'm working with what comes to me. This will be slightly AU. I'll follow as close as I can in some aspects but others will be more of what I'd like to see. **

Désirée stretched working the kinks out from her back as she stood looking up into the light blue of the sky feeling the sun burn across her skin. She had been helping where she could to get the fence fixed knowing it was top priority. She was trying to distract herself from the worry gnawing on her gut and emotions.

She looked up hearing a grunt and seen Carl making quick jabs at Daryl while his hands were full. She grinned and dropped her stuff watching Carl bounce on the balls of his feet while Daryl couldn't strike back. Elbowing Rick she motioned to Carl for him to watch.

Daryl growled, "Best quit ya shit."

Carl's laughter was lighter than it had been in a while and she smiled at the thought. She had worried about Carl a lot when she got here and seen just how cold he was about things. Even to his own father. Daryl and Judith had managed to keep him from pulling completely away though.

"That's the first time I've seen him act his age since the farm." Rick spoke low just to her.

Flicking her eyes to him she smiled sadly, "He doesn't hate you Rick."

Rick looked at her shaking his head, "Didn't say that. But there is a difference in the way he is with me and the way he is with Daryl."

"That's cause your his dad. Think back on how you were...Daryl is like the cool uncle or older brother." Désirée laughed at the imagery and shrugged, "He don't jump his ass for the shit you do."

Rick huffed, "Have you heard the stuff he's been saying?"

Désirée shook her head knowing it was likely something akin to what Daryl or Merle would say, "He told Patrick to..to suck his dick."

Laughing she slapped him on the back, "Could have been worse. A lot worse."

"He's never spoke like that before!"

"You gonna tell Daryl and Merle to sensor themselves?" Désirée grinned at him knowing he never would.

Rick snorted looked back towards the two seeing Daryl throw his stuff down and snatch ahold of Carl. Daryl's back was now to them shielding Carl from their view as he held the boy and she heard Carl yelp calling out for Rick. She elbowed him and jerked her head towards the two ahead of them.

"Callin' for ya fuckin' daddy. Ya mouth is writin' checks ya ass can't cash boy." Daryl released him with a devilish grin splitting his face at Carl's red face.

Rick walked up and looked between the two of them shaking his head. She couldn't hear them but felt the second his eyes landed on her and looked over at him. He was tracking her movements as he studied her. She looked away knowing he was going to see her nerves if she didn't break the contact.

Booted feet on gravel slid into her view from the squatted place and she seen Daryl do the same as her. His hands hung between his spread legs but she stubbornly stared at the ground. Daryl growled and grasped her chin pulling her face up to look at his. The sun was behind his form casting him in shadows around the face.

"If he isn't back soon I'll take off and look for him. I know where he was going hunting at." Daryl spoke with a low deep timbre.

Nodding her head she mourned the loss of his hand grasping her but didn't look away, "I'll go with."

"Go where?" Rick questioned.

"Arvin aint back yet." Daryl grunted.

Rick's eyes flashed down to her and then searched the pair of them. "He say how long he'd be?"

"We left together...split at the trail head took different sides of the ridge. Didn't plan after that." Daryl stood up looking out towards the woods.

Rick followed his eyes stepping next to him both of them a forming a solid wall against the burning sun on her pale skin. She listened to Rick talk at Daryl and his slight nods and grunts. She smiled to herself at his less than normal social skills and how much she had already became accustomed to them.

"Don't you think it's getting late to take off tonight? Maybe better in the morning." Rick supplied with a gentle prod.

Daryl's body was tense, "Nah, he might have brought something down he needs help with. Aint leaving him out over night alone. Not if he has a kill smell will bring the walkers around."

Rick nodded, "I'd take off now then, me and Carl can finish this. If I need help Merle is off guard shift soon."

"My thinkin' too. Let Merle know or his ass will be up in arms." Daryl turned whistling getting her attention, "Get ya shit we're going."

Désirée stood up straight and walked quickly up the incline passing curious bystanders. She knew Daryl was close behind her just from the people calling out to him and his less polite dismissals.

"Daryl." Carol spoke. "Désirée."

Désirée turned seeing Daryl looking down at other woman. He was slightly less tense around her than some of the others, "What can I do for you Carol?"

"Are y'all going on a run?"

Daryl looked at her and then back at Carol, "Something like that."

She snorted and smiled at him, "I need to make a to go pack for you two? Overnight?"

Daryl shook his no but Désirée interrupted him, "Overnight."

Carol nodded and smiled at her, "Stop back by here before you take off."

Both nodded and took back off towards the prison. She wasted no time in brushing through the crowd and straight to her cell. Changing quickly into a pair of jeans to protect her against the brush they'd be trekking through she gathered her stuff quickly. Exiting her cell she moved down to Daryl's and walked in past the curtain and stopped watching him.

Daryl was a quick efficient person as far as traveling light went. It always amazed her how many extra weapons he managed to pack on him when you could only ever see the knife that hung from the front of his belt and the crossbow. He looked over his shoulder at her his eyes running over quickly as he took her in. No doubt checking she was ready.

His hands never stopped their motions as he slid the knife in his boot, "Get sleeves." He huffed.

She shook her head, "All mine are ruined and falling apart. Turned them into rags."

Daryl snorted and snatched something up from the top bunk tossing it over his shoulder. Catching it deftly she looked down seeing one of his shirts that still had sleeves. She looked up at him seeing him jerking a new shirt on as well.

"I'm guessing the brush is thick as fuck?"

Daryl turned buttoning his shirt, "You goddamn right. Fuckin' poison vine everywhere."

Désirée slid the shirt on tying it at the waist to keep it from hanging so much from her smaller frame. "Do you think it's he's just got something bigger than he can move?"

Daryl looked up at her from under his dark bangs, "With rocks, loose dirt and high inclines aint many walkers around. His ass is fine Des."

She let out a breath and let herself relax had his words. He wouldn't lie to her about even if it was a grim ideal. He wasn't as harsh Merle managed to be with shit but he still didn't cut corners. Daryl brushed past her his hand sliding against her stomach as her went and setting something in her hand. Désirée let her eyes drop down as she heard him thunder down the stairs. She grinned loosing her belt and jerking it free of the loops as she slipped the knife sheath into place.

Making her way back outside into the heat of the day she hissed as she felt sweat break out over body. She walked straight for Daryl standing there with Carol away from the others. His eyes landed on hers and his eyes flashed down to the sheath before he nodded at her. She settled next to him shifting her pack on her back.

"You two watch each other out there."

Désirée nodded at her, "Always."

Daryl didn't say shit but walked past the both of them and down to where his bike was. He walked a tight circle his eyes searching stuff out quickly for any problems. She tracked his movements and smiled licking her lips.

"Didn't know Dixon had a shirt with sleeves." Maggie laughed stepping next to her.

Désirée looked up at her, "He has a few."

Maggie bumped her hip, "You'll be back tonight?"

Shaking her head they started down the hill and she felt the other women watching her. "No, we'll more than likely be out over night."

Maggie sucked in a breath and looked at her, "Be careful out there. Keep him on his toes."

Daryl growled at Maggie hearing her words and slung his leg over the bike kicking it to life. He was standing over the bike not setting his energy radiating off him and matching the loud idle of the bike.

"Don't I already?" She grinned walking for him.

Grabbing his hip she kicked her leg over setting down and getting comfortable. Daryl set and shifted his weight balancing the bike for them. Maggie and Carol pulled the gates open as they neared them. Rick and Carl made quick work of any walkers lingering near the gates.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her, "Better hold on."

She scooted closer to him her thighs cradling his sides as her arms wrapped around him. Laying her head against his back she looked out over the yard and smiled seeing the hen party that Daryl called them eyeing her. She tightened her grip and made him grunt as her hands rested just over his lap.

"Des." He warned.

Laughing against him she smoothed her hands against his stomach and then under the shirt as they passed through the gates. Racing down the road she relished the feel of the wind pushing through her hair and leaned back some closing her eyes and looking up. There was a certain freedom that came with the end of the world but riding on the back of the bike and trusting him to keep her safe while she let loose was more comforting than anything else.

Daryl slowed while she held on to his sides leaning back. She watched the scenery whip past them and she tried to smother her anxiety of her father being out there by his self for so long. He should have been back around the same time as Daryl but it just didn't work out that way. It wasn't uncommon for Daryl to be gone over night hunting or even her father really.

Yet when Daryl got back yesterday close to sunset she brushed it off only to wake up with nerves this morning. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to her father. He was all she had ever had after the train wreck that was her childhood. Tightening her grip on Daryl again she felt the shift in gears as he sped up while she let the warmth and steady strength that was him comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Désirée let her eyes roam over the area as he glided down it with a slower speed. She was looking for any sign of her father but felt her heart sinking further into the pit of her stomach. Daryl pulled to a stop and kicked the bike stand down and stood up immediately throwing her of balance slightly. His hand flashed out grasping her and keeping her place as she tipped.

She looked up into his eyes as he towered over her still and didn't bother hiding her nerves from him. He'd just call her out on it much like she would him. Something in his eyes and stance had her swallowing down all her fragile ass feelings and standing up and moving from the bike. Daryl let go of her but she grabbed his wrist.

"We will find him." Voice strong and eyes defiant. She wasn't letting her father go without a damn good fight. And if her life had taught her anything it was how to fight back.

Daryl nodded at her his eyes sweeping around them in quick flashing movements. She stayed quiet knowing he was scanning for anything out of the ordinary for the area. She followed his eyes as she kept her grip on him but she let her eyes eventually come back to him. The tension was gone from his body since they were outside the walls of the prison. She so very rarely got to see him like this and she would mourn the loss when they were back at the prison.

Daryl grunted and started pulling his pack and crossbow up, "Stay close and quiet Des."

His low drawling voice had dropped to a deeper cadence making fire shoot up her spine and she shook herself. Daryl looked in her direction raising an eyebrow at her before looking at her stuff still setting there. She quickly grabbed her pack and stepped next to him looking around for any sign of a path they could have used.

Daryl pulled her up next to him without talking. Désirée nodded letting her eyes keep searching for anything that was out there. She didn't need him to tell her to stay close to him, she could feel his Daryl started walking his long strides quickly leaving her behind. Daryl disappeared into the brush and she hastened her steps to get to him.

They had walked for over an hour with him scanning the ground and veering off at different times. She felt fatigue starting to get her but was pushing through it seeing that Daryl wasn't slowing in the least bit. She kept her eyes trained on his back watching as his shirt saturated more and more as the time wore on.

Within the next hour his shirt was soaked and clinging to him in the thick brush they were in. He squatted suddenly motioning her to him as his eyes watching out over the ravine they had just climbed. As soon as she was close his hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her between his legs and back against him. She sucked in a breath at the contact with his body feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"He's been through here." His voice was low and spoke just into her ear.

Désirée released a breath trying to get herself under control. She couldn't focus this close to him with his body surrounding her own. His warmth and scent were getting to her and she tried to slow her breathing to combat the arousal pooling low in her belly. Daryl's arms came around her to hang between her spread legs, his chin set on her shoulder as he scanned to area quickly.

She felt the rumble of his growl against her back and shut her eyes trying to get the images out of her head that he was causing. She could distinctly remember different settings where she felt that exact thing and knew what he wanted. Daryl shifted pivoting slightly to look out over a wider area and she fought against grinding herself back against him.

Daryl's hand flashed up gripping her throat and chin swiveling her head to look to the right. He kept his hold on her, "Look." His rough voice whispered.

She let her eyes search for an answer out in the brush and woods around the ravine. She didn't see anything and sighed getting frustrated with him and whatever was out there. She knew it wasn't anything that was a danger to them or he would have dealt with it already.

"Listen Des and follow the sound with your eyes." Daryl instructed. She felt his chuckle brush her neck and shivered against him.

She closed her eyes listening for anything out of the ordinary when she heard the scrap and break of brush. Her eyes snapped open and went in the direction of the noise. Turning her head to track what she heard she seen the antlers before she seen the buck fully. She smiled and hummed in her throat causing Daryl to tighten his grip on it.

His thumb circled her beating pulse in her throat as he watched the buck move through the brush, "Goddamn shame." He growled.

"Maybe when we start to head back out he'll be back in this area." Désirée offered.

Daryl sighed releasing her throat and chin from his grip, "Nah, we find your dad I'm just gonna stay back. Finish out the hunt, it would have been time for me to get back out anyways."

Her heart beat painfully hard in her chest and she turned her upper body still in the cage he had formed around her, "Your gonna be gone again?"

Daryl turned his head looking at her and before letting his eyes scan around them again, "He's been through here."

She felt her anger spike at him blatantly ignoring her question. She spun the rest of her body quickly in the cage he had formed around her and shoved him hard knocking him off balance and on to his ass hard. Daryl's eyes snapped up to hers wide and feral letting her know he wasn't in as good of check of his emotions as she had thought.

She moved quick trying to straddle and pin him in place but his leg swept out knocking her own out from under her. She went spiraling for the ground but Daryl had moved to catch her before she could hit. He backed her up quickly a growl sounding around him as her back hit the tree. She watched him as he swept the area around them for danger.

She heard a thud and looked over seeing his crossbow laying haphazardly next to them as his hand made quick work of her shirt. She sucked in a breath at the feel of his eyes sliding across her torso and he jerked his head at her bra, "Off. All of it." His hand rested over the hilt of his knife.

She made quick work of her clothes and watched him as her breathing sped up. As soon as her pants hit the ground she was lifted and pinned against the tree with Daryl swallowing down her yelp. Just as the bark bit into her back angrily Daryl slid into her causing her to bite down on his bottom lip.

"Fuck."her breathless voice rasped against his cheek.

Grabbing for his shirt she unbuttoned it quickly wanting to be able to touch him. Biting her nails into his exposed chest he hissed through clinched teeth his eyes burning into hers. He jerked against her and she grinned at him and his grip on her ass tightened painfully. She nodded at him even though she would be bruised in no time.

Daryl hoisted her higher up on him and slowed his pace down grasping her hands. She jerked back still wanting to run her hands over him but he won and deftly pinned them above her head high enough it stretched and arched her back. Daryl gave her a lascivious smile when her arched breath came even with his face.

His eyes were still on hers when his mouth closed around her nipple sucking greedily. She nodded at him fighting to keep her eyes open as she strained against his hands. Daryl's hand left her ass and slid to the base of her spine pushing her forward. Her stomach slammed into his but he kept pushing her against him and she mewled when he took another step forward putting more pressure on her stomach.

With each slowed stroke she tightened her legs trying to draw him into her more. Daryl released her nipple and scorched a trail up the valley of her breast to her throat. She rolled her head back giving him more room but his forehead dropped to her shoulder just as he snapped his hips into her harshly with a deep growl.

"Hard Daryl, I need.." she broke off panting.

Daryl raised his head looking at her and released her hands from his grip. His eyes swept across her body and she shivered feeling his gaze like his roughened warm hands on her. She let her own eyes travel across him and felt herself growing wetter looking at him and watching his body move against hers.

Daryl was sweat slicked more so than her and she thank whoever was up there for the image it was giving her. His flannel shirt was hanging wide open and his pants dropped low around his hips with sweat coating him like a second skin. It was pulling her eyes to every dip and groove of his body as the muscles in his stomach rolled and moved with his thrust.

Watching him was catapulting her towards her orgasm faster than she expected. Whimpering she pulled him back close to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck running her hand up in to his hair. Pulling his hair sharply Daryl dropped his head back to her shoulder letting his teeth scrape against her shoulder to her neck.

She buried her face in his neck letting it muffle her as she surrendered to her release. She felt his grin against her neck with each shudder her body gave and his grip on her back tightened with a warning. Leaning back against the tree more and pushing back she braced herself for him. Daryl made a noise closer to that of an animal than man as he picked his pace up chasing his own release.

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her and snorted shaking his head before looking forward again. She looked up at him scowling feeling the stinging in her back from the bark. He turned towards her spinning her around and jerking her shirt up exposing her back to him. He tutted and unsnapped her bra quickly leaving it hanging open.

"It's over most of the places." His voice was terse.

She worked her bra off and shoved it into her pack looking up at him again. He was looking off towards the steeping inclines as if tracking something that wasn't there.

"We're burning daylight." bumping her hip into him.

Daryl looked down at her before looking back out over everything. Huffing Désirée started on her accent up the ravine. She got about fifteen feet before she realized Daryl wasn't following her. Stopping her turned looking at him holding on to a small tree to balance her, raising an eyebrow at him and his lack of movement.

Daryl shook his head and started in another direction than her and she felt like throwing something and hitting him. Moving down the small distance she had made she circled around to see where he went when she seen a small traveled path. How the fuck had he seen that from where the hell he was?

"You could have said something you dick." Désirée growled.

Daryl looked down at her and shrugged, "Wanted to see how far you'd get before actually looking around."

Shaking her head and fighting the grin that came over her face she swatted his stomach hard, "How did you know this was here?"

"We switched out sides to hunt on. He came through here but there was no tracks." Daryl's voice was low and barely carried to her.

Désirée kept quiet silently trekking next to him as they made good time against the falling sun. She was getting nervous not having spent any time outside the prison walls in such a long time. She was a creature of habit and routine, she didn't like the balance of her shit to be upset and this was fuckin' with her.

Daryl pulled her in front of him and hoisted her into the air without a word grasping the rock ledge she pulled herself up as he lifted her higher. Rolling over the side she quickly moved to offer help when she seen him pulling himself over. It reminded her how much he didn't need anyone, he was built for this world. He was a survivor.

Daryl stood up fluidly dusting his hands off and taking a deep breath a few times. He shook his head and took off again at a faster pace, "Keep up Des." he chided.

Taking off after him she seen the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and some of the tension leave his body relaxing his form. She didn't know what it was that had him taking off but she was hoping that it was her father. Getting closer to him she finally smelled what he had when first pulling himself up. Smoke.

Daryl slid down a slight embankment and motioned for her to stay back and shushing her. Smoke was coming from inside a well hidden cave shrouded by brush and vines. Daryl walked quietly around and she felt her nerves running away with her wanting to be down there with him to have his back. Daryl had made her stay though for no other reason but that it could be someone besides her father and he didn't want them to get the drop on them.

Désirée leaned against a tree silently tracking every movement he made and sucked in a deep breath when he disappeared from her view. Désirée paced slightly not having heard anything at all after a few minutes she started down the hill silently. She didn't care how goddamn mad he got about it. They were a team and she didn't want to separate to begin with.

Just as she got to the bottom Daryl appeared and looked at her for a second as she walked towards him. His face was neutral but she knew better than anyone besides maybe Merle how good he could keep his emotions hid. She stopped in front of him and he turned walking back into the cave grabbing her hand and pulling her around in front of him.

Stepping around the thicket of brush and vines she was gifted with the smell of cooking meat and smoke. Her eyes scanned quickly but didn't see anyone around but her eyes landed on the pack setting against the wall. It was her father's. She let out a breath and walked further in and Daryl followed dropping down next to the opening his eyes watching.

She set staring at the pack knowing it was her fathers. It was the same pack he'd had when he got out of the special forces and had used ever since. She ran her fingers over the patches on it and let her eyes take in the disarray of packing that was her fathers signature style.

"Bout time you showed up Dixon." A deep southern drawl laughed.

Désirée whipped around looking to the mouth of the cave but the thicket was blocking him from view. Daryl snorted and nodded at the man and stepped aside letting him in. As soon as she seen her father she was across the small area almost walking through the fire itself in her haste to get to him.

"Where the hell were you!" She grabbed ahold of him checking him over for any injury.

Arvin gazed down at her passively grasping her wrist and stopping her once over of him, "Love you to darlin' but stop mother henning me. I had to go talk to a man about a dog."

Daryl snorted, "Heard that."

She looked over just as Daryl disappeared out of the opening. She looked up into the hazel eyes of her father and he gave her a half-smile, "Didn't think Dixon would let your ass trail after him."

"He didn't have a choice."

He nodded but didn't comment instead he set down repacking his pack. She watched him for a few minutes, "What kept you?"

Her dad looked up and over waiting on Daryl. He didn't say anything and she gritted her teeth against his silence. She wasn't one to be kept waiting on and she had so little patience. It felt like Daryl and him both always wanted to push her to see when she was going to snap.

"What happened to your wrists?" Her fathers low voice was loud in the cave.

Désirée raised her wrist looking at them seeing the bruises from where Daryl held her pinned to the tree. She felt her face burn red at the thought of her father even knowing anything to do with her sex life. He was standing up as she looked back up letting her arm fall back to her side and she shrugged at him.

Daryl stepped back in and looked at them, "If we're moving tonight we need to go now."

Arvin nodded stomping out his fire and snatching up the stick that held the skewered meat. "We'll talk later girl."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at them and she done the same to him, "What the rush, we still got time."

Arvin and Daryl both looked at her but her father spoke, "I quartered the deer and strung him up."

Désirée sighed as her father addressed Daryl and they spoke. Both responded in their own kind with gestures and more grunts than were human. It was annoying how they could be around each other and talk without fuckin' talking or looking at the other.

Daryl was gone again and her father motioned her with him. "He's gonna meet us at the rock drop."

"Rock drop?"

"I'm guess your short ass got hoisted up by him?"

Her face burned red and he laughed pulling her into his side roughly shaking her. She sighed in relief at the strong solid presence of her father and let herself relax. They got to the rock face and she looked down over it while her father scanned the area, "I'm gonna let you down and then I'll be down."

"What about Daryl?" Désirée challenged.

Her father looked up raising an eyebrow at her tone but she held his gaze. He let his eyes roam over her and his eyes lingered on her throat before going to her wrist and she seen his eyes change before he looked off.

"He'll be here in a minute."

She walked to him when he motioned her over and he let her lower herself down as much as she could before he grasped her arms. She was dangling her legs not able to meet the wall to give her balance. Looking up at her father his eyes were appraising and she swallowed when he didn't let her go.

"Is it you and Dixon or is another man at the prison?" Arvin questioned.

She didn't hear anything in his voice other than genuine curiosity but didn't want to answer. Not with her not able to get back up there if something happened. She heard Daryl grunt and her father looked over his shoulder before looking back at her, "Thing about men like me and Daryl darlin' we're straight shooters."

He let her hands go and she landed on her feet with a harsh thud. She let out a harsh breath scanning the rock face for either man. Both of them had explosive tempers and she strained her ears for any sound that would tell her what was going on. She moved further up the hill hoping it would let her see them. When she got there she scanned but neither man was there, nor the deer.

She stared at the spot willing them to comeback. She knew neither had left her behind but not being able to see either man who held her heart in their hands was pissing her off and scaring her.

"You coming or what?" Daryl questioned.

Désirée yelped jumping in the air and whipped around her hand flashing out slapping him soundly in the face. Daryl's face rocked to the side and his tongue slid across his split lip as he spit to the side. Her hand went over her chest and she let out a breath.

"Désirée Azalea Knox!" He scolded.

She clinched her jaw against the use of her full name like she was a child. Daryl was starring her down and her father was glaring at her before shifting his eyes to the younger man. Her father took in his appearance quickly and she felt her face redden when she seen the scratches visible at the top of his button down shirt and the reddened bite mark on his throat.

She knew he seen them but he didn't comment. Instead he let his scowl shift, "She got you good."

Daryl snorted and shifted the buck on his shoulders, "We need to fuckin' hoof it if we're beating the storm."

Désirée looked up not seeing anything to indicate a storm but her father and Daryl both looked uneasy. She didn't question either man knowing they knew more about the outdoors and the shifts in the weather around them.

They were almost back to the vehicles when Arvin made a hooting noise. Daryl dropped to his knee letting the buck slide from his shoulders with a soft thud. Arvin gestured and Daryl nodded moving off circling around. She followed him with her eyes not wanting to be separated again.

She settled next to her father and elbowed him raising an eyebrow at him, "Where is he going?"

Arvin sighed, "He'll be fine."

She huffed elbowing him again making him look at her again, "Don't fuckin' placate me, i'm not a child."

"No, no you're not. Buck, hundred fifty yards out. Wasn't a clear shot here." Arvin spoke his voice low.

Daryl appeared suddenly walking through the clearing in front of them. He whistled loudly and her father grinned passing his pack off to her as he lifted the deer and taking off. "Get ya ass in gear girl."

When they got to Daryl he was halfway through field dressing the deer. She cringed watching him move the gut out of the way quickly as he worked through the process. With a sickly wet slurp the guts rolled from the deer and Daryl stood up shaking his head. Daryl cleaned his knife against his pants and kneeled on the back side of the the buck grasping it's legs in his hands and with a practiced roll had it lifted and settled on his shoulders.

Désirée cringed when she seen the blood start to slide over his neck and soak into his shirt. Daryl didn't waste any time talking instead weaving through the trees avoiding the brush. Désirée grimaced as the sight of his shirt clinging to his back soaked in blood, it wasn't something she ever wanted to see. She felt her dads eyes on her and schooled her face back to normal.

She wasn't embarrassed by what she had with Daryl or worried about her father really saying something. She was thirty years old, if she wanted to be someone then she had the goddamn free will to do just that. Her father never stepped in where men and her were concerned unless he thought she was in a situation she couldn't get out of.

She looked up seeing the truck through the trees. She started walking faster and broke through sighing in relief and the promise of the prison. She watched as Daryl dropped his deer taking on the weight on of Arvins and they set it in the bed of the truck and repeated the process with the newest buck.

Jumping down and shutting the tailgate Arvin clapped Daryl on the shoulder thanking him. Désirée tossed the packs in the back seat of the truck walking around and leaning against the truck in front of them. Arvin's eyes went to her and she tensed at the teasing glint in his eyes.

"You're gonna be a fuckin' mess when we get back." Arvin acknowledged.

Daryl pulled out a cigarette lighting it and breathing deeply closing his eyes. Exhaling, "Fuckin' mess now."

"Désirée aint gonna let you in bed coated in all that blood." Arvin cackled.

Daryl's neck didn't show his burning blush due to the blood coating him but his face heated up and Désirée growled at her father. But he just smiled at her, "You telling me you have beard burn from another man on your neck?"

Désirée fought running her hands across her throat and then she remembered the slight bruises from the night before. She felt her face tint pink but she looked right at him and shrugged. She looked at Daryl surprised he hadn't walked off to avoid the conversation altogether. He was blowing smoke rings his eyebrow raised in challenge at her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Désirée set in the passenger seat watching Daryl ahead of them as they made their way towards the prison. The sun was setting fast and her nerves were up not wanting to delay getting back to the prison. She had been quiet most of the ride back and her father hadn't pushed her to talk. She knew he wouldn't, he wasn't much of a talker most of the time.

She grimaced again noticing that Daryl's shirt didn't billow and move in the wind like it normally did when he was on the bike. The dried and tacky blood had it glued to him like a second skin, it was going to be fun seeing him strip that off.

"How quick he make it back?"

Arvin's voice startled her from her thoughts causing her to jump slightly. Cutting her eyes to she seen him drumming his fingers against the steering wheel with his arms cocked up on the door, much like he done when she was younger and they went places.

His eyes came to her quickly before going back to the road, "You gonna answer me or set there like a damned mute?"

"He got back a bit before sun down."

Arvin nodded, "I figured as much."

She looked at him, "Y'all hunt on opposite sides of the ridge...what made you think he was out of there quicker."

Arvin smiled shaking his head, "Anyone can hunt darlin'. But some people are just naturals. Your man up there is like that."

Her face heated up but she didn't comment on his assessment of them. He wasn't wrong about it but it was weird hearing it coming from her father. He had never like a man she was with and made a point to let them know he personally didn't like them. But since the day Daryl and Merle had come across them her father had taken to Daryl quickly. Something that was a strange and had given her pause on many of occasions.

"Is that why you like him?"

Arvin snorted shifting in his seat jerking at the seat belt as it attempted to lay across his throat. "Cause he's a hunter or is there a question in there I aint hearing girl. Say what ya mean."

"You hate men that have been around me, you just plain hate most people." Désirée looked out to Daryl watching him for a minute before looking back to her father. "What's different about him?"

Nodding his head along with her words but not offering anything up she growled at him. He shot her a look and gave a broad smile before looking out at the road, "You remember the day they came up on us? Merle was in front and he was standing slightly off to the side scanning the woods. I originally thought he was looking for more people. I watched him, watched his eyes." He broke off shifting gears to keep up with the man in question. "He was tracking game but he was very much aware of the situation at hand."

_Désirée snorted remembering her father snapping to attention hearing someone laugh out in the woods. It had been Merle they heard and he was giving Daryl shit about something he still goes on about causing Daryl to lash out. Her father made her get up in a tree and stay there when they realized the men were heading their way. Her heart had thundered out of control in her chest thinking that something could happen. _

_They hadn't met to many friendly people since the fall and the one they had met were violent. More than a few had tried something against her causing serious fights and sometimes them slipping away in the night. She seen them first and her eyes widened at the blade that adorned one of their hands, what the fuck was that shit. _

_"Come on baby brotha cheer the fuck up." Merle laughed loudly again. _

_She seen the one he was walking with shoot him a look before stopping suddenly grabbing the other man and halting him. Both men were at attention scanning the area but it was the other one that had his eyes in the direction of camp. _

_The other went to speak but was silenced, "Shut the fuck up Merle." A husky voice drawled. _

_"Fuck you Darylina, if their this close to us we need to check it out." Merle growled out._

_She held her breath as they walked up on her father and she shot him a look signaling just two men. He nodded and his cool calm composure slammed into place. Her father stood as soon as they stepped into their little camp and looked at them calmly but with a challenge in his body._

_Both men stopped regarding him silently before the bladed one stepped forward talking to her father. Her eyes went to the one that was partly blocked to her father by the other man. He was scanning the area and keeping a lookout behind them silently guarding the area. His eyes flicked to hers and she sucked in a breath not sure how he had known she was there._

_"What do you think brother?"_

_The other man stepped up and around him looking at her father before addressing the other man, "You ask him?"_

_"He sounds good to me."_

_Turning back to her father, "We have women and children in our group try anything and you swiftly be dealt with." his voice was hard._

_"I get that."_

_"You gonna tell her to come down now?"_

_At his words she swung down from where she had perched and landed lightly on her feet. Her father was watching both men closely and let out a breath after a few minutes. Her dad had a slight smile on his face as he looked at the younger man. "Never can be to careful."_

_Merle laughed slapping Daryl on the back and nodded to them both, "We're head that way get'cha shit if your comin'." Turning around and walking off a distance she watched him as he dropped to his knee searching through his pack while the older man walked to him. "What the fuck you doin Daryl?"_

_Daryl hadn't so much as looked at her when she had came down from her hiding spot but instead had kept his impassive face on her father. She had the sense that she was missing something that was going on right before her eyes._

Désirée looked back over at her father waiting on him to go on with his story. "And?"

"When he told me that there were women and children at the prison the threat was clear in his voice if I harmed one of them. You can tell more about a man by what he don't say than what he does." Arvin spoke slowly.

"He says a whole hell of a lot then." Désirée laughed.

Her father looked at her again, "You gonna admit it to me or should I pretend that you aint with him still?"

Désirée looked at him, "It wasn't about admitting anything to you. There isn't any privacy about anything anymore, I just wanted something that was mine."

Arvin unhooked his seat belt and jerked his head forward, "We're here."

Désirée let out a breath as they pulled back through the yard and grinned when she seen Merle walking straight for Daryl. His eyes were running all over him and his pace picked up to a job with Rick joining in. Both men looked panicked causing her to look at Daryl to see if he was okay.

He was stepping off his bike rolling his shoulders not bothering to look at either man as he made his way towards the truck. Désirée grabbed her handle to get out when her father grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I understand keeping shit private but you need to take a good look around and consider what other women think about him." He released her arm and was out the door. Turning back to her, "When I asked him about it awhile back...well." shrugging, "The people who matter already know but your leaving you and him both open to bullshit."

Désirée clambered out just as Merle and Rick got to Daryl. Merle grabbed ahold of him spinning him around, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Daryl jerked away from him, "What the fuck are you on about?" he snapped.

Rick stepped forward, "You soaked in blood Daryl."

Daryl looked down his body and Désirée had to fight not laughing at the facial expression on his face. He shrugged, "Got another buck, didn't have to bleed him was losin' light."

Merle visibly relaxed as did Rick as they started unloading the truck. She watched her father as he walked closer to Daryl speaking only to him and she focused on them both trying to hear what they were saying. Daryl cut his eyes to hers as her father spoke to him and he shook his head and looked back at the man.

Désirée walked closer and stopped next to them both crossing her arms over her chest. "If you're gonna talk about me at least have the courtesy to tell me or go where I can't see you."

Daryl growled and walked off not saying anything to her snatching up his pack and crossbow walking straight for the prison. She watched him walk away seeing the tension and anger returning to his body. She was right, she already mourned the loss of the way he was in the woods. Merle quickly caught up to him and she watched him not taking her eyes off the blood soaked shirt.

"Is there reason your being a bitch?" Arvin challenged. Désirée looked at him but choosing not to say anything to him at the moment. "I was thankin' his fuckin' ass for helpin' me so what the fuck was that display about? I tell you to get your shit together cause other woman have been after him and instead you run your mouth? Fix your shit girl." He snapped shoving her in the direction of the prison.

Désirée sighed grabbing her pack up and taking off for him. She could see him in the courtyard but not who he was talking to. She quickened her pace not wanting to give him a chance to lose her. Coming up on them she clenched her teeth seeing the exact women who thought she was a lesbian talking at him.

Merle had a grip on his arm and she could see both men straining against the other, "I'm fine."

Merle chuckled shooting her a look and looking at his brother. She grimaced knowing she was getting blamed for his mood already. She started closer to him and Daryl stiffened jerking away from Merle and walking past everyone. Merle watched him as she neared and he looked at her, "What the fuck is going on between the two of you?"

She seen the women looking at her and Merle still close to them from their attempt at talking to Daryl. "I spoke before I thought." Désirée simplified.

"You're a woman shit like that is expected." Merle prodded before taking off again.

Désirée was left behind by his powerful stride as he went after his brother again. No doubt to make the situation worse and get him riled up. She liked Merle but he liked to stir the pot with his brother but he'd be goddamned if anyone else was going to. She had no doubt that if she didn't get shit fixed with Daryl she would be at the top of his list of people he hated and quickly.

Rounding the corner she walked up on the both of them. "I'm just saying brother it's words to live by. Suck it, fuck it, or don't touch it. Just let her ass know she's the woman."

Daryl snorted shaking off his brother as he walked towards the cell block, "Fuck off somewhere that isn't around me."

Merle grinned seeing her as he stopped at the bottom of the steps and she slapped him in the back of the head, "Touch that you fuck."

Désirée walked to his cell stopping in the door as he tossed his shit down and grabbed up clean clothes. She knew he was aware she was there and if she had to she would wait him out. He'd have to physically move her if he wanted to avoid her. When he made no move to acknowledge her she sighed slipping into the room.

Désirée pulled herself up on the top bunk, "Does it bother you that I don't say anything to the others about us? We're both private..I just assumed it wasn't a big deal."

Daryl looked at her, "I don't rightly give a fuck Des. Aint a goddamn one of them has any bearing on what I do."

She nodded just happy that he spoke to her. "When did he ask you about us?"

"Weeks back."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Daryl looked at her, "He wanted you to tell him on your own."

Désirée jumped down, "Let me get my clothes and I'll go with you."

Daryl didn't say anything but followed her out of the cell as she made her way to hers. She looked back and he was leaning on the rails looking down over the cell block. Going through her stuff her fathers words ran through her mind over and over. He was right about leaving her to deal with bullshit by not making some type of claim on him. It was evident that a few of the women here were interested in him with just his surly attitude keeping them at bay, but even that was starting to fail.


	5. Chapter 5

Désirée was setting back helping Maggie unload one of the run vehicles trying to keep her mind from drifting too much. She didn't want to think about the smart ass bitches that were setting and doing nothing. She felt the sweat running down her back with each thing she shifted and cut her eyes around again looking to see where everyone was.

Merle met her eyes for a second before looking back to the yard. She followed his eyes and seen Daryl walking the slow incline with her father. They had their head down talking low no doubt to just each other. Shooting her eyes around she was hit with the sudden realization of just how right her father was. Most of the women were watching Daryl closely with heated eyes.

Maggie nudged her, "Glaring at them wont take their eyes off him."

Désirée felt her face heat up and she quickly went back to unloading more stuff. Maggie laughed lightly next to her leaning against the vehicle for a second and watching around them. Chancing a look at her she seen her grinning and shook her head.

"Shut it Maggie."

"Oh no! If you would just admit that you like him more than just oh I don't know having sex with him then all this could be avoided." Maggie challenged crossing her arms across her chest.

Désirée stopped and looked at her, "He knows that it's more than that."

"Does he? Have you said as much to him? Cause I'll just say most men don't read between the lines and for as long as I've known Daryl he's always been a straight shooter Désirée. He likes things up front and in the clear." Maggie smiled at her and grabbed the box from her hands.

Taking in Maggie's words she looked back at Daryl and seen him with a frown marring his face while he talked to Rick and her father still. They were making their way over to where her and Maggie were and was glad of it. It was hot and they needed help but she wanted to be around Daryl. He'd been gone most of the day on a run and she got the distinct feeling something had went bad.

All three men walked up and took over unloading things with a tenseness about them that made her and Maggie both take a step back. Daryl looked at her briefly before going back to work. She grimaced at the dark circles under his eyes and the weary look about his face.

Merle nudged her and she looked up at him, "Get on inside for a while. He'll be in a bit."

She raised an eyebrow but he shook his head at her with a slight tightness around his mouth. She nodded and moved off walking towards the group to get something to eat. Maggie trailed her and they both grabbed something to eat setting together.

"What was that about?" Maggie questioned.

"What's that?"

Maggie chewed her food watching the group of men before looking back at her, "Merle, he seemed almost human."

Désirée snorted, "Merle is human Maggie you just wont give him a chance."

Maggie grinned at her, "I have my reasons."

"I think you just like having someone to argue with. That and you know it aggravates Daryl."

"What aggravates Daryl?" Came a smooth voice from behind.

Désirée gritted her teeth and Maggie sighed, "We're just talking Ashley."

The girl set down next to her and she kept her face clear of annoyance knowing the girl didn't like her for some reason. She had never so much as said a bad word to her but from day one of her being here this girl was a bitch. She just didn't have time for bullshit like this. Maggie was eating but her eyes kept dancing in amusement and Désirée let her own grin break through.

"You're right though it does annoy him." Maggie laughed her eyes lifting to over her shoulder.

"Des." Daryl's low voice came from just behind her.

Looking over her shoulder at him he jerked his head and she stood up fluidly. "Are we on watch tonight Mags?"

"We were but I think Glenn got it switched so he was with me." Maggie winked at her.

Clucking her tongue she took her plate over and grabbed Daryl one of his own as he set chewing his thumb waiting on her. She shook her head at his bad habit but didn't comment. Handing him the plate he frowned but she glared till he accepted it.

"Not hungry."

"Don't care."

Snorting he started walking and she fell in step with him easily. He was heading towards the cell block. Daryl was quiet as they walked and she took the time to think over what she needed to do. Maggie's words were nagging at her just like her fathers now. Both of them sparring back and forth in her head for her attention.

Daryl handed her the bowl and looked at her for a second, "Gotta talk to Beth for a second."

Désirée nodded her head not sure what he needed her for if he was going to talk to someone. She settled against the wall as Daryl stepped into the cell with the younger girl. She couldn't make out a lot of what was being said but she could tell from his body language that something was bothering him. It made her want to go to him and smooth away his worries. She didn't like seeing him stressed out and worried it made her do the same.

Daryl appeared suddenly a weird look on his face and he grabbed her hand pulling her up from the ground. Désirée thrust his bowl back at him and he took it mutely as he started towards the stairs. She side eyed him as he climbed the stairs and walked through the cell door. Following him in he set down heavily.

"What's going on?"

Daryl set his bowl off to the side and motioned her over to him as he set back against the wall. She moved to him and climbed on the bed next to him facing him so she could see his face.

"Zach got bit today."

Désirée sucked in a breath at the news. Zach had been a complete sweetheart always laughing and joking with everyone. He never had a bad word to say to anyone and was always smiling. He'd been a bright spot in anyones day when he was around. He'd even managed to get Daryl to talk to him some and they'd somewhat built an understanding as he tried to figure out Daryl's past.

She grabbed one of his hands letting her smaller ones rub and massage his larger scarred up one. Daryl set watching her with his head leaned against the wall not saying anything. She knew it was bothering him but didn't push him to talk about it. If he wanted to he would at his own time.

"Was a bad run."

She looked up at him and he shook his head anger starting to work it way into his eyes. Giving him a look he sighed and grasped her hand pulling her to him. She went easily and settled against him feeling his fingers pull through her hair before settling on her back.

"Bout didn't make it out today." His voice was gruff and she tightened her grip on him.

Her father hadn't mentioned Daryl having a close call and neither did Merle for that matter. They had both pointedly avoided talking to her about it and now she knew why. She felt her chest tighten with all the emotions threatening to spill out of her but she fought to keep it under control for him.

Pulling herself up into his lap she set her hands on his chest looking at him. His head was leaned back against the wall his eyes closed. He'd look like he was sleeping if it wasn't for the clenched jaw and straining cords of his neck. She ran her hands up his chest undoing the buttons and letting it fall open. Running her hands across his chest and through the chest hair she was thankful for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Looking up at his face Daryl's eyes were open watching her, "What'ya doin' Des?" his voice was a low husky tone.

"Shh." She smiled at him and kept sliding her hands along his torso. Daryl smiled at her and closed his eyes again and she kneaded the muscles a little harder causing him to groan. Keeping up her work she felt him start to relax more and more soft grunts and groans slipping past his lips now and then.

Daryl shifted suddenly and his back dropped down on the bed with her still in his lap. Daryl jerked his shirt the rest of the way off and crossed his arms behind his head looking up at her.

"Roll over for me."

Daryl raised and eyebrow at her but she smiled at him lifting herself off and him kicking her boots off. She nudged him to flip over and he complied with a huff at her. She laughed and climbed back on him straddling him again and setting back down. Starting at his lower back she worked her hands against him. Daryl released a breath burying his face in the pillow after a while. Getting to his upper back and shoulders she worked on every kink and knot she found in the muscles pulling deeper groans from him.

She never asked him about the scars that marred his back. She didn't need to because she accepted some things were the past. Daryl had left it buried and so would she. He didn't dig around in her wounds looking for answers so why would she him.

Daryl lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at her before looking at the bed next to him. She took the hint and moved off him and laid down next to him. Daryl rolled back over and pulled her against him her head laying against his chest.

"How did she take it?"

Daryl blew out a breath, "A lot fuckin' better than I thought."

Désirée raised her eyebrow and turned her head looking up at him, "Should she be alone now?"

Daryl shrugged chewing his lip, "Aint my place to coddle her."

Désirée nodded her head, "Has anyone told Hershel or Maggie?"

"Rick."

Désirée ran her hand up his chest and let it slide through the smattering of chest hair. Her mind still reeling over him saying he'd almost got hurt. If they'd come back and told her that Daryl had been bit she'd lost it. No doubt about that. She wasn't sure what she would do but she knew in her gut and heart she would react terribly.

She had tried to avoid getting attached to anyone from the beginning only sticking close to her father. She had done a good damn job of that till Daryl Dixon came along. He didn't make an effort to get to know her and she made no effort to actively seek him out but they always ended up together somehow.

Her father seen it coming and she hadn't realized it at the time but he did. He'd liked Daryl from the start and had talked to him more than anyone else here. Seeing them get along had made her accept being apart of the group even when she didn't feel like one. She still wasn't sure she fit in with them but she knew she did with Daryl.

He was like her in the fact that he didn't actively seek people. He had a few he was around and that was it. Didn't matter if you were apart of the prison group, you weren't apart of his inner circle. She felt warm at the thought that she had managed to get past his defenses but wasn't sure how he felt about her.

Looking up at him again she seen him looking at her. Daryl pulled her up his body his thumb rubbing a circle against her throat making her pulse speed up. Licking her lips, "Daryl...I." She closed her eyes avoiding the piercing blue eyes that made it hard for her to talk but made her want to at the same time. "This thing between us it's more than just sex to me."

Daryl's thumb applied a slight bit more pressure and but didn't stop its motion. She chanced a look at him and seen his eyes were darker, "What is it to you then Des?"

She eyed him for a second before moving further up in the bed, "You're the first man that has ever mattered to me besides my father. The only I've ever cared for and worried over."

Daryl's thumb never stopped and he was still looking at her not speaking. She closed her eyes worried she'd said to much. Daryl wasn't one to talk about feelings or anything close to them. He moved away from emotional outbursts and preferred being alone for this very reason. Feeling him tug her back towards him when she had unconsciously started leaning away from him she opened her eyes back up.

Laying back down her face in the crook of his neck and her breath blowing softly across his throat she could feel his strong heart beating against hers. She let the sound calm her down and reassure her that he was fine. That he was okay and had made it back. She dreaded when he'd have to go back out but knew he wouldn't stay behind if it came to it.

"I want to make it clear that we're together." She felt his nod as his hand smoothed under her shirt against her back. "What is this to you?"

Daryl didn't talk at first and she fought moving away from him. She knew it wasn't so much what she asked but that it was just the way he was. He didn't address his emotions often, they were better kept stuffed back in a box where things were simpler. She grew up around a man who done the same damn shit. She knew he'd talk once he got it worked out in his head. Until then she just had to set there and not push him.

Désirée ran her hand along his side letting her nails scratch against him before dragging them back down. She let her fingers skim along his waist band before repeating the action over. Daryl had been quiet for awhile and she was starting to hear movement in the cell block letting her know it was getting later in the day.

Looking up at him as his arm was propped behind his head letting him look down on the them better she smiled at him. The corner of his lips lifted just slightly at her his eyes roaming over her. When they came back to hers she seen the shift in them.

"If you don't know how I feel about you, you aint been listenin'." His words were quiet but strong.

Désirée smiled at his words thinking about what her father had said about him in the truck. She nodded at him as they listened to someone on the stairs making their way up. Neither one looked at the door both focused on the other. There was a soft knock followed by someone stepping in the room.

"Hey Daryl just came to get the bowl and let you know-"

Désirée turned and looked at the woman in the door whose eyes kept going between the two of them. Daryl was kicked out still in the bed with his arm folded beneath his head shirtless with Désirée draped across him. Their legs were a tangled mess with his hand up the back of her shirt and her hand splayed out on him.

Daryl's eyes flicked to the bowl setting off to the side but he said no more. Désirée wanted to smile at his dismissal and even more so at the look on Ashley's face. She held it in though instead laying her head back down against him.

"Rick wanted me to tell you that you didn't have watch tonight." Her words were muttered as she left the cell quickly.

"You wanted to make it clear...I give it about five ten at the most minutes before everyone knows." Daryl chuckled.

Désirée smiled against his neck and yawned letting her eyes droop and the solid sound of his heart lull her to sleep. Daryl's arm tightened around her as he rolled them caging her in with his body again.


	6. Chapter 6

Désirée walked towards the tower knowing it was time for her shift and hoping she didn't walk in on anything she wouldn't be able to unsee. She banged the door open loudly at the base of the tower and she heard people moving hastily above her and she slowed her walking down. She smiled giving Maggie and Glenn more time to get dressed or whatever they were up to.

She leaned on the outside of the tower by the door and heard a light thank you called down to her from Maggie. She smiled as she watched over the yard. Some of the kids were watching the livestock they had caught and had pinned. She seen Carl making his way towards some of them with Patrick close behind him.

Carl struggled to fit in with the kids most of the time and after everything she had gathered she could understand that. She could see where that would make someone grow up sooner than they had needed or wanted to. He was lucky though that he had such strong people around him to back him and support him while he worked things out.

Her eyes flit to Rick as he talked to a few of the Woodbury people and she got the distinct impression there was something going on again. Rick was nodding but she could tell his mind was in whatever they were talking about.

"What'ya lookin at so hard?"

Désirée turned her head seeing Merle leaning on the other side of the door. He wasn't looking at her but around the yard his eyes appraising as he studied everything. She had no doubt that Merle was could be a complete monster if given the right reason. He was smarter than he let on and had the strength to back his decisions.

"Waitin' till my watch time."

Merle looked at her for a beat before his eyes went back out around them. She seen him sneer at certain people and his eyes burn with distinct hatred for others. She didn't need to follow his eyes to know when they landed on Daryl. They softened just the slightest bit as he watched his younger brother moving through the yard.

Merle sucked his teeth and looked at her, "You get'cha shit worked out with Darylinas ass?"

Désirée snorted at the nickname and nodded, "Wasn't much to work out but yes."

Merle nodded at her his eyes going back to his brother, "You hear what happened?"

Désirée looked over at Daryl and seen her father walking towards him. Daryl was heading for Rick though and her father cut the same path to head him off. She wasn't sure what was going on there but she'd likely hear about it later from one of them while the other brooded.

"Yeah I did. Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

Merle eyed her, "Aint much for some emotional bullshit. Didn't want ya ass cryin' on me."

Désirée looked at him, "He came back Merle. I aint much for making a big scene and you know that."

Merle's eyes whipped to her, "I do."

She watched Merle walk away towards the gathering men and sighed pushing off the wall. Merle was a jackass sometimes and pushy as fuck when it came to his brother. She knew he wasn't saying anything about the close call Daryl had but she knew he was bothered by it. If something happened to him there would be nothing holding him here. He was a lone wolf.

"Decent?" She called up the stairs.

Glenn pulled the door open and stepped out and walked past her. He gave her a sheepish smile as he passed and she chuckled. Stepping through the door Maggie was out on the platform watching over the yard. Désirée walked out to her wanting to feel the breeze and avoid the stifling heat in the tower.

"Watch go okay?"

Maggie looked over her shoulder nodding, "Fine."

Désirée leaned over the rails her arms bracing her weight just as Merle got to his brother. She let a smile grace her face seeing Daryl jarred forward by the rough slap Merle landed on his back.

Maggie snorted next to her just as Daryl's elbow came back catching the older brother in the chest. "I wonder how long till they actually start throwing punches?"

Désirée shrugged, "Think Rick and my dad will step in before that happens."

"Too bad. I'd like to see that."

Désirée smiled, "Who you think would win that?"

Maggie looked over at her, "Depends I guess what they were fighting over."

Désirée shook her head, "Merle threatens him a lot." She let her voice deepen mocking Merle's tone "_I'll kick ya teeth down your throat baby brother." _

Maggie laughed loudly, "That was disturbingly close to his voice."

Désirée grinned at her, "When you hear the same threat over and over its hard not to remember and mock along with him."

"I think though that Daryl would end up winning that fight. Merle would hold back even if he was worked up. He wouldn't let that anger out completely on his brother someone else though I feel sorry for them."

Désirée nodded figuring as much about the two of them. She watched her father step between the two his hand on Daryl's chest as Rick barked at Merle. Her father was looking at Daryl and speaking but the younger man was glaring past him the Merle's grinning face.

Merle walked away a loud booming laugh reaching her all the way up at the tower. She shook her head and walked back inside crossing to the other side to watch out. She had a view of the court-yard where most of the women were lingering not bothering to get their hands dirty with any real work.

Maggie patted her on the back, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Who is up here with you?"

Désirée shrugged, "Don't know you switched me and Glenn so whoever was with him."

Maggie smiled, "I'm sure he'll show up soon then."

Désirée turned back out towards the court-yard. She seen Carol working with Karen getting food ready for anyone hungry while the other women set at the picnic tables no doubt gossiping. They really were a hen party like Daryl had called them.

"Stupid motherfucker."

Jumping she turned when Daryl breezed through the door shoving the door hard making the sound of metal clashing with metal echo loudly around them and down. She seen eyes lift up to them in question but ignored them.

"I'm guessing Merle?"

Daryl huffed and walked out next to her leaning on the railing. His eyes flashed quickly around them, "Fences are getting crowded again."

"Need to get a group together and clear them."

Daryl spit chewing his thumb, "Got a run coming up."

Désirée brought her eyes around to him, "This what Merle was down there about?"

Daryl side eyed her, "No he was just down there stirring the fuckin' pot."

They settled into silence as the sun set around them and the air started to cool enough to smother inside of the tower. She loved this time of day as the light was fading. It hid most of the bullshit that flitted through the day but hadn't yet settled on darkness hiding the beauty that was left.

Carl stepped through the door his face slightly flushed his eyes searching as they landed on Daryl. He walked over to the table setting water and food down, "Dad said run this up to you two that you were both stubborn assholes."

Daryl snorted, "He said asshole or that your own word."

Grinning, "If it fits."

Daryl barked out a laugh and Carl danced out of reach and down the steps. Désirée walked back into the room and set down next to him against the wall. "Did Carl call me an asshole?"

"Yep."

Shaking her head, "I'm not an asshole."

"Who the fuck you trying to fool?"

Désirée looked at him, "When am I ever an asshole?"

Daryl chewed his food, "Better question is when the hell aren't you?"

She smiled and went back to eating her food. Her mind drifted back to the mention of the run and who would be going. "I want to go on the run Daryl."

His eyes went to her for a second before he nodded at her words. "Right."

She stretched her legs out in front of her just as Daryl had done crossing them at the ankles. Désirée looked over at him watching as a bead of sweat slid down underneath the collar of his shirt and licked her lips. Daryl's eyes slid to hers catching the movement in the dark since they hadn't lit anything yet.

Moving quickly she straddled him, "I'm going with you."

His hands slid up her thighs along the inseam of her pants across her aching core up to her hips where he gripped her roughly. His eyes flicked up to hers as he leaned forward catching her mouth in a heated kiss. His hand tangled in long hair anchoring her in place as she rolled her hips against him.

Daryl jerked her head back panting and looking at her, "Please."

Daryl growled catching the hem of her shirt and it was off of her quicker than she thought possible. She made quick work of her clothes grasping ahold of his not waiting for him to completely strip. Jerking his belt open and making him lift his hips she worked his pants down off his hips quickly. Grabbing ahold of his shirt he swatted her hands away and pulled it over his head quickly.

Désirée grasped ahold of him lining him up with her as she sunk down onto him. Daryl grunted as she let her weight drop against him taking him in completely. Désirée closed her eyes for a second trying to get her breath and let herself adjust to him. Daryl slapped her ass hard making her look at him and he shook his head at her.

"Aint fuckin' around Des."

She lifted herself up slowly holding onto his shoulders for balance and let her weight guide her back down onto him. Daryl's was watching every move of her body his eyes making her breath leave her quicker and quicker. His hands guided her motions making her pick up her speed to meet his thrust. Daryl's arm came around her caging her in his hand gripping her ass harshly while the other slid up her back holding onto her shoulder.

She felt warmth spreading through her pelvis the harder and deeper he sunk into her. She dropped her body forward against his letting him have complete control as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Daryl growled biting into her shoulder to quiet his own groan as he followed her over the edge.

She set panting against him feeling his ragged breath ghosting over her shoulder and through her thick hair. His grip hadn't loosened on her and she rolled her hips making him groan again. "Hold still." He warned.

She snorted. "We need to get dressed before someone shows up."

Daryl set there a second his breathing still labored before he let his arms fall away. She slowly lifted herself up letting her lips find his in a quick kiss as she stood. Daryl lifted his hips jerking his pants back up and pulling his shirt back on his eyes were on her as she got dressed.

"Whats the run for?"

Daryl leaned his head back his eyes going outside the tower, "Carol thinks some people might be getting sick. Gonna make a quick run."

Désirée righted her clothes and jerked her hair up into a loose braid, "Who all was going?"

"Me."

Nodding her head she could figure out why Merle was pissed. He didn't like when Daryl went on runs without him and it was gonna be worse now that he'd had a close call.

"You keep your ass close when your out there." He warned looking at her.

"I know the drill Dixon."

Daryl snorted, "Good your ass gets to tell Arvin your goin then."

She shrugged, "Whatever. If we have a run in the morning shouldn't we be heading in soon?"

Daryl stood and pulled her with him, "Yup. Bob and I think Amber or whatever the fuck her name are coming out as soon as we go in."

Désirée grinned at him shaking her head. He had already knew she was gonna demand to go with him and switched things out. Making her way down the steps in front of him she could feel his eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder she watched his eyes as they tracked the sway of her hips. Daryl lifted his eyes to her and growled walking faster up behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is very much for you Alva Starr! I hope you have a great day. **

**Happy Easter everyone.**

Désirée trotted down the slope of the hill where she knew the vehicle would be waiting that they were taking. Stepping into the court-yard she was greeted by a few people as she passed and seen her father stand. She sighed knowing he was going to try to talk her out of going like he had been since she told him.

He didn't like the thought of her being out there just like she didn't like the thought of Daryl going without her. She wouldn't be moved on this, he would have better luck talking Daryl into staying at the prison.

He fell in step with her and she felt his tension immediately and blew out a breath. Coming to a stop a bit away from everyone so he could get his next round of bitching out-of-the-way she waited him out. She almost laughed at the similarity in talking to him verses talking to Daryl.

He eyed her for a second before his scanned the area. She knew what he was looking at without looking over her shoulder. The loud barking laughter gave it away immediately. She smiled knowing that Merle was probably giving Daryl some type of shit but she growled knowing that the shitty look he was shooting was aimed at the man.

"You know he didn't ask me to go, right?" She snapped crossing her arms.

Arvin's eyes came back to hers, "Then why the hell are you going? There is no reason for you to go out there. Let him take Merle or hell I'll even go. It wouldn't be the first time me and him have done runs together."

Désirée shifted her weight thinking over exactly why she was going. Her father was aware of the relationship she had with Daryl, hell even pushed her to be more open about it. She looked at him and then turned to where she was standing next to him looking to where Daryl and Merle both were. Their laughter had died down and Merle was gesturing talking to Daryl in a heated fashion. Daryl was scuffing his boot across the ground looking down shaking his head.

"Don't look like Merle wants him goin' out." Arvin spoke in a lowered tone.

Désirée nodded, "He had a close call."

Arvin rubbed his scruff and nodded, "He worries for his brother."

Désirée huffed out a breath, "I get it dad I do. But I can't not go. Where he goes I go."

Arvin didn't speak but she felt his resignation without even looking at him. He turned his hand hitting her shoulder and he tightened his grip pulling her to him before he looked at him. "He'll take care of you."

Désirée watched him walk away with an odd feeling churning in her stomach. She knew her feelings on Daryl, she loved him. There just was no way around that for her. She knew her father like him also, but she felt lost at how he responded. It was his eyes, his eyes always spoke more than he ever did.

Daryl broke away from Merle and started straight for the vehicles whistling for her as he went. She turned looking away from her father and headed for him. She felt eyes on her but just ignored it as she made her way to him. He was looking past her and nodding his head in understanding before his eyes came back to hers.

"He's mad at me." Daryl stated.

Désirée turned looking at her father and seen him sulking off to the side. She sighed and shook her head pulling Daryl with her, "He's not mad at you." Daryl arched an eyebrow at her but said no more as they tossed their stuff in the back of the truck they were taking. His silence wasn't comforting like it usually was. She didn't want any tension between the two of them in the slightest.

"He'll just take a bit to get use to it." Désirée smiled.

Daryl shook his head, "He knew from the beginning that we were together. He's had time."

Désirée turned looking at him in the vehicle as they drove from the compound. How long had her father known? For the most part she had kept everything hush hush, Maggie had found out by chance. But her father, he never brought it up to her. It was clear though that he had Daryl early on.

"What did he say to you when he first approached you?"

Daryl smiled slightly shaking his head, "Threatened to make me useless to a woman."

Désirée snorted trying to hold back a laugh but it done no good. Daryl looked at her leaning back in his seat his arm dangling out the window catching the wind in his hand forcing the cool breeze to channel through the vehicle.

"Sounds like my dad." Désirée grinned, "He's hated any man whoever tried to get close to me. He always said they weren't no count and that they were pussies. Not men in the slightest."

Désirée looked Daryl over feeling that burn to start low in her core and radiate outwards. It was something that only Daryl had ever been able to do. "He does like you."

Daryl nodded his head not saying anything but keeping his eyes on the road. She let him alone knowing that until her father stopped his sulking towards Daryl that his mind would be set in stone. If she was to push they'd both tell her it was something between men to fuck off. She knew without a doubt though that it was just her father having a hard time accepting that she really wasn't a kid anymore and had found a man that wasn't going anywhere.

What probably got him even more is that he genuinely like Daryl from the start. They had hit it off before she even had spoken to him. There wasn't anything her father could really say to pick him apart like he did other men she had dated. He had even pushed her to make sure it was understood they were together and in the act it pushed it to the front of his mind that he wasn't the only man in his daughters world anymore.

"When we get here stay close." Daryl warned.

Désirée sighed and nodded, "I know Daryl we went over this last night and this morning."

"Then make sure you listen."

She growled pushing her door open as he did and they started through the door. She had the list of the things that they would need and things that would be luck. They were both aware though of things that would be luxuries to have back at the prison. They kept their eyes sweeping through the building clearing every room before they even started their search.

Once Daryl was sure that it was safe enough to start searching they started back at square one. They worked quick and efficient together and luck was on their side. Daryl was moving from the room and jerked his head at her as he left. She moved to follow him seeing him duck into the next room on from them.

Désirée started down the hall but stopped when she heard something thud a little father up the hall. Making sure Daryl was where she thought she walked silently up towards the sound not sure what she'd find. Pulling her knife from its sheath she slinked down the hall silently peaking around the corner.

She let out a breath and moved further in seeing a bird flying around the room trying to find a way out. The windows were shut keeping it caged and she moved over swing the wide window open letting it have it's freedom. The view from the room was beautiful overlooking the water that was tucked back into the trees being filled by the fast flowing river.

"What the fuck are you doin' Des?" Daryl barked stepping into the room.

She turned realizing she had been here longer than she realized. His eyes were pissed and his body screamed with the tension in his body. His entire frame was tensed up making his muscles standout all the more.

"Are you gonna fuckin' answer me? I said stay with me! What the fuck did you do?" He snapped moving further into the room.

Désirée growled, "I'm not a goddamn kid Daryl! I don't need another fuckin' daddy!"

He recoiled from her his anger spiking he dropped his shit to the floor his chest heaving, "You don't fuckin' need?"

He was walking towards her. If she hadn't already been hit face first with his anger and seen the snapping of the electricity in his eyes she'd been fooled by his easy gait. But she knew better. She was being hunted.

He circled around her not speaking and she held her breath knowing she'd pushed him. She felt his grip on the back of her neck as he pulled her back into him. She keened low in her throat from the feeling of being pinned between him and the wall. The cold of the concrete mixed with the furnace of heat that he was doing odd things to her body.

Rocking her hips back into him pushing her ass into him roughly. She felt the bandanna that he'd had tied around his face earlier in the day when he was moving bodies still hanging around his throat. Tightening her grip in it she jerked him forward into her and a deep growl washed over her as her hips picked up their pace against him.

His hands were around her pulling her belt open and her zipper down not wasting time. "Can't listen to one fuckin' thing can you?"

"Nope."

His fingers slipped into her pants past her underwear and sunk into her instantly. "Fuckin' shit Des."

Pulling him more by his bandanna, "Don't tease Daryl, fuck me."

The sound of his belt jingling open met her ears and she forced her pants down her thighs leaning on the window seat arching her ass out to him. The view was still beautiful and scorched into her memory but tinted with the lust she was now feeling.

His heat surrounded her and he forced her knees up into the window seat as he lined himself up with her and pushed in. She sucked in a breath at the feel of him but he wasted no time. He gripped her hips roughly his other hand sliding up to the back of her neck forcing her forward more. His hands kept their bruising hold on her as his body slammed in and out of her over and over.

She looked over her shoulder, "Harder goddamn you."

Daryl growled meeting her eyes, "Fuckin' listen to me when I tell you something then."

She nodded her head willing to tell him anything he wanted in that moment to feel him in her the way she wanted. Daryl spun her suddenly her back colliding with the wall behind the seat. He was kneeling in the seat between her legs as he jerked them up over his shoulder pulling her hips up to him. It was putting her body in a severe arch towards him unable to fight in the slightest.

Daryl met her eyes as each inch of him sunk into her again. She bit her lip and lifted her hips as much as she could into encouraging him to go deeper. When he was bottomed out she moaned feeling her muscles coil around him trying to hold him in place. Daryl grunted and started up his pace again his body shadowing hers entirely only giving her the view of him,

She gripped the bandanna pulling him down to her wanting be able to claim his mouth. As soon as he was close enough she bit his low lip causing him to growl and hit harder inside her. The kiss turned ravenous their anger burning through them and exhausting itself.

Desiree's head tipped back a long low moan breaking free as her world tipped on her. Daryl carried her through her climax seeking his own his groans feeding her own pleasure. She whimpered fighting to keep her eyes open able to feel him throbbing inside her and emptying head was buried in the crook of her shoulder and he let her legs drop from their forced position high on his shoulders. She was able to take the weight off her shoulders and relax more on to her back.

"Can't disappear like that on me Des." His voice was strained as he panted trying to get his breath back.

She nodded her head running her hand under his shirt to his slick back. "I know. I'm sorry."

Daryl tightened his grip on her, "I wont lose you."

Désirée let out breath her arms tightening around him, "Love you."

She felt his smirk on the side of her neck followed by the feel of his lips as he kissed over a bite mark. He pulled back looking down at her and pulling back slightly slipping from her body. She watched him right his clothes and started on her own.

They finished out the rest of run her sticking close to him not searching on her own. She kept casting glances at him still able to see something burning behind his movements but not sure what it was. He wasn't looking at her head on and she wouldn't be able to get a good read on him until she seen his eyes.

Getting in the truck she turned towards him but his voice scolded her, "Buckle up."

She nodded snapping the belt in place, "Daryl don't shut me out."

He started the engine not speaking at first but she could see him working it out. She set back knowing they had a while till they were at the prison, enough time for him to get there if he was gonna talk.

He shifted in his seat, "I don't want shit with your father Des."

She looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

Daryl sighed chewing his thumb nail, "I get that your his only kid and all he's got left but you aint a kid."

She nodded her head in understanding, "He doesn't have a problem with you Daryl he's just being a dad."

She seen him tighten his jaw and knew that parental figures were a touchy subject with him. She didn't need to ask why she seen his back her own hands had mapped his child hood.

The gates were pulled open for them as they neared the prison and they drove through not wasting anytime in getting to where they usually parked for unloading. Coming to a stop Daryl looked over at her his face unreadable but the intensity behind his eyes made her heart leap into her throat. He was looking her over before locking eyes with her. He got out of the truck waiting for her at her door as she climbed out his face still stoic. He caught her wrist not letting her walk away. He looked up at him and he pulled her to him his hand tipping her head back as he buried his head in the crook of her neck taking a deep breath.

"I can't lose you Des. You're my home."

She kept quiet knowing that saying too much with him could be fatal. She let him get it off his chest and nodded to his words in agreement letting him know she felt the same. He stepped back from her his head turning and he huffed out a breath walking towards the bed of the truck.

Merle appeared moving towards them his normal condescending smile in place as he looked at his brother. He was his normal self but she seen his eyes sweep Daryl quickly then her looking them over for injury. Rick walked out clapping him on the back smiling at everything they managed to get.

"Hershel will be happy to see all this. Y'all did good."

Daryl nodded helping grab stuff handing her both of their packs. She took them walking closer to them as her father neared. He looked her over his eyes lingering on the marks Daryl's beard had left on her. She met his eyes but his had softened since the morning when they had left. She smiled knowing that Daryl bringing her back unharmed was a test for her father to fully accept that the man he was trusting his daughter with would protect her.

Arvin walked closer to them and she watched as Daryl's back stiffened slightly. Her father nodded at him motioning to him. Neither man looked at her as they walked away. Rick and Merle both shot her a look but she waved them off knowing.

Merle snorted, "Ya daddy is probably threatening him again."

Désirée raised an eyebrow at him in question and she seen Rick start smiling laughing. Glenn showed up then helping them unload the truck. Merle pushed off some looking at her, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. With that look alone she felt her face heat up not sure where he was going with it.

"You come back here with beard burn walking like you're gonna die and you think ya own dad aint gonna notice?" Merle barked out a laugh.

She heard Rick and Glenn's soft laughter and huffed walking away from them. Merle's laughter chased her to the cell block but she couldn't help but to smile at the thought of beard burn. Something about it set her on fire and she grinned walking into their joined cell now setting their stuff down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of a warning there is one...maybe two chapters left in this. I've not had as much time to write and it's a bit of a injustice to leave it setting unfinished. I also don't want to deal with the fall of the prison or the aftermath right now. I might start something at a later date for something like that but not right now.  
**

Désirée set in their cell stretched out on the bed letting her battered body rest up before she went down to see what was for dinner. Daryl hadn't made it back in yet from taking off with her father and though she would have been worried about that in another time, she felt content with how it was. She knew her father needed to square things with Daryl for him to feel like he wasn't losing his child.

"Désirée." Carol's soft voice called up the steps.

She sighed hoping she wasn't needed to anything right now. Daryl had done a number on her on the run and she was tired. More than tired she was plain wore the fuck out. Raising herself up just as Carol stepped through the door the woman smiled at her warmly, "What can I do for you?"

Carol smiled waving her words away, "Nothing I was going to let you know the food was ready."

Désirée dropped back on the bed and nodded her head, "I'll be down in a bit."

Carol stepped to the door, "Daryl and your dad are already down there."

She swung her legs around and winced at the action as her jeans moved against her sensitive flesh. Carol raised an eyebrow at her and stepped back into the room, "Honey are you okay?"

Désirée stood up and nodded at her, "Just fine."

Carol eyed her and then her eyes fell to her throat and then her smirk turned devious before she turned walking out the door a soft chuckle left behind. Désirée trailed after her and Carol waited on her at the bottom step, "Thing about beards they always leave you with a little something don't they."

Désirée looked over at her and then rubbed her throat a small smile teasing her lips, "Yeah they do."

"You're good for him you know." Carol supplied.

"He's good for me."

She didn't wait for Carol's reply as she stepped through the door and her eyes sought out Daryl. He was setting by his brother her father in front of him. She knew that he'd already seen the harsh bite mark she'd left behind and honestly she was beyond caring. Before she would have been mortified of such things like this but now, now she just didn't care. Things with Daryl were different. Everything just fell into place and felt natural for them. It felt right.

Getting her food she set down between the brothers listening to them talk about plans for upcoming stuff. Michonne set down at the table closer to Daryl and he raised an eyebrow at her. She had an air about her like a weight had been lifted and Désirée found herself wondering why she had set next to Daryl when she generally was with Rick.

She shifted commanding his attention, "Need to talk to you."

He nodded his head and shot a look to Merle and both brothers stood fluidly. Daryl's hand ran across her back stirring her hair as he went and she smiled at the small gesture catching Arvin's attention. He looked her over a small smile in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Have fun dragging him off as soon as we got back?" Désirée grinned at him.

He nodded his head his eyes becoming pensive as looked off to where the brother's disappeared. "He loves you."

She smiled at his words already knowing as much for herself but it made her chest tighten hearing it from her father. She licked her lips trying to gather moisture in her mouth as she thought about the youngest Dixon.

"Hold on to him." Arvin locked eyes with her saying more with just a look than he ever would with words. She smiled at him and nodded her head at him rubbing her throat feeling the rawness against her fingers.

"I plan too."

Daryl strode back into the room with a slight smile gracing his features making him look years younger. She found herself smiling back at him for no other reason than he was. He set down and started eating again his eyes shooting around the room like always but there was a hardness gone from them that she had seen when they had first been found.

Merle dropped down next to him the same air about him. Arvin looked at them both and a smile split his face, "She found him?"

"Yeah, took her a bit to get back but she found him." Daryl grinned.

Merle tapped his spoon heavily on the bowl for a second before speaking, "You know she didn't end it fast."

Daryl snarled slightly, "He didn't deserve fast brother."

Merle nodded sucking his teeth, "Aint sayin' he did. Believe me I know the monster that was that man."

"Are either of you gonna let me know what's going on or keep talking circles around me." She looked at her father but he just kept eating. There was a time when she could turn those eyes on him and get him to talk right then. But now he just looked over to Daryl waiting for him to take the lead. It was a silent acknowledgement between the men, an understanding.

Daryl looked at her, "The bastard governor I told you about."

Désirée nodded her head letting out a breath, "He's dead?"

Daryl's eyes looked to Michonne who was setting with Rick, "Yeah. He's gone."

Désirée followed his eyes and looked back at him. She wanted to ask him if he was mad that he wasn't there to help her to have her back but she was figured as long as the woman came back he was fine. He'd settle on it. His eyes met hers and she seen relief in them as he looked her over.

"Do you think the men that were with him will try anything?" Arvin questioned.

"Nah. Martinez aint so much a bad guy as a fuckin' dumbass." Merle smiled, "He aint for hurting women and children and we got that in spades." Merle sighed, "He's set up somewhere probably away from here. He aint gon' want to cross us after the shit they kicked up."

Daryl snorted under his breath and she remembered him talking about the way him and Merle had been thrown into a ring to fight against each other. It made her sick to think about him like that but she found comfort in the fact that a man as sick as Phillip had been was gone. It was a relief. She could understand the look in his eyes.

Arvin shot her a look and then stood up leaning forward kissing her on the forehead. His eyes went to Daryl and he nodded to him before striding off and out of sight. Merle leaned up and around her, "He mad at you for knocking the bottom out of his daughter?"

Daryl growled under his breath and for once Désirée wasn't worried about slapping Merle for his nasty shit. She was just as curious about what happened between them but knew he wasn't going to talk in front of his brother. He flipped the man the bird and stood up looking down at her seeing if she was done.

She nodded and stood up with him watching as some of the Woodbury women watched as Daryl waited on her. He wasn't looking at them as she walked his way but she seen him flipping his brother off again and Merle cackled. Daryl walked behind her as she made her way outside to let the cool night air wash over her heated skin.

They set in silence for a while both comfortable as they leaned back against the brick of the building. They were away from anywhere anyone would stumble on them and she was happy for the quiet and the cool of the night.

"He threaten you again?"

Daryl snorted and shook his head as he ran his knife under his nails absently. It always amused her that the man wasn't bothered by some of the nasty shit he managed to get on him, yet his nails were always clean. Always.

"Nah. He aint threaten me again." There was a smile in his voice.

Désirée let her head drop to his shoulder as the soft snick of his knife was accompanied by the sounds of the wind in the trees. She stretched her legs out and groaned slightly feeling the tension leaving her body. Daryl swept her legs into his lap and his hand started kneading the muscle there making her groan again.

"Are you two okay though?" She murmured.

"We never weren't okay Des." His voice dropped lower his southern drawl coating her like a thick blanket and warming her. "What was it you said to me...just him being a father."

She looked up at him, "I wanna go to bed Daryl."

He pulled her standing his mouth claiming hers before he left her just as quickly and lead her back the way they had come. She marveled at the fact that he still had ahold of her hand as they made their way through the common area in front of everyone. It was something new between them for him to be touching her like that where people could see but she couldn't help but to smile. Whatever they had talked about had clearly made Daryl more comfortable about it.

She wasn't going to questions for fear of spoiling the moment. No she was going to follow his lead. He turned and looked at her as they stepped in the room and she watched as he dropped his shirt and started getting ready for bed. She watched as his pants fell loose around his hips all the way down to where he was kicking his boots off, he was perfect for her.

She watched his skin flush and chase the blush on him, "What're you doin?"

She met his eyes and smiled, "I love you."

Daryl tilted his head at her as he set down on the bed and looked up, "Love you to Des." His voice was husky and she sucked a breath not sure she had heard him right but the glint in his eyes promised she had.


End file.
